


Fulfilled

by slashpervert



Series: Dirty [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, D/s, Double Penetration, Felching, Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral, Rimming, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every session with the Weasley twins was fantastic; an unparalleled experience in debauchery. And this week, Harry expected he would get something he had been fantasizing about for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , and [](http://asm614.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asm614.livejournal.com/)**asm614**  
>  Warnings: Language, Explicit M/M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Dildo, D/s, Rimming, Double Penetration, Incest.  
> Notes: One-shot. Post-war. Sequel to _Filthy_. PWP, so can be read separately.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry clenched his arse around the intrusion inside him, the device rubbing in a way that made his cock throb as well. He was nearly shaking with excitement as he dressed for his weekly session with Fred and George. Even pulling on his trousers was a lesson in control, his prick twitching as if it hoped he would break the twin's prohibition and wank to relieve the pressure. But Harry knew the wait would be worth it. He eased the zip up over his erection and gave it a reassuring, and teasing, pat. He was clean and wearing no underpants, just as instructed. He pulled on a shirt next. Even his nipples were erect and the soft cotton material was still almost too much. He pinched them through the shirt, moaning. He stopped himself before going too far and had to take several deep breaths to steady himself.

Every session with the Weasley twins was fantastic – an unparalleled experience in debauchery. And this week he expected he would get something he had been fantasizing about for longer than he had been seeing Fred and George. They had given him a larger butt plug to wear last time and he hoped that meant they were preparing him for something new.

He arrived at the back of their shop at exactly seven and knocked on the door that led up the stairs to their flat. Harry's legs trembled with his eagerness when the door opened and he climbed the steps. The flat was dark except for the candlelight spilling from the open door of their bedroom. "Strip and come in, slut," a voice called.

Harry eagerly ripped his clothes off, stepped through the door and dropped to his knees, eyes on the floor. He felt the movement before he saw their bare feet, a set on either side of him.

"He's so eager. His prick looks like it would explode from a single breath," one of them laughed. Harry was worried that might be true and moaned when he felt fingers sliding through his hair and another hand caressing down his spine. One of the twins stepped in front of him, thick cock sliding against Harry's cheek and leaving a smear of pre-come on his skin. Harry had to fight the urge to open his mouth immediately, to lick his lips if not that prick.

"Our greedy slut is drooling for your meat, Fred," George teased and Harry felt the man's hand sliding down to squeeze his arse. Harry shivered with want.

"Beg me," Fred growled.

"Please sir, let me suck it," Harry responded quickly. He felt George moving behind him, kneading the cheeks of Harry's arse.

"Open up," Fred ordered and Harry immediately formed an O with his mouth. Fred pressed it into him, head sliding on Harry's tongue. "Suck me, slut."

While Harry greedily sucked, cheeks hollowed, he felt George grasp the protruding plug in his arse and turn it. Harry's cock twitched near violently at the pleasure, dripping sticky fluid from the tip.

"He's fucking ripe for it," George growled.

Fred's fingers in Harry's hair tightened. "Fuck, yeah."

"Bind him or blow him?" George asked, giving it another twist and laughing as Harry moaned in response to both the words and the pressure.

Fred didn't answer as much as he made a gurgling sound as Harry sucked harder. George laughed again and Harry felt the man's hand slide lower, between his legs. Harry nearly choked as Fred thrust deeper into his mouth and George's fingers wrapped around his swollen prick. He couldn't have held on even under orders, bucking violently as he came.

Fred was right there with him, shooting his spunk down Harry's throat. Harry struggled to swallow as it filled his mouth, leaking out and dripping down his chin. Fred pulled back, still shooting, spilling over Harry's face.

"Dirty slut," George growled, squeezing Harry's spasming prick almost painfully. Both men pulled back then and Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting. They had never let him come this early in the games and he hoped he hadn't disappointed them.

George stood. And when Harry looked up, he saw Fred was sucking and lapping Harry's come off his brother's hand. Then they were kissing and Harry's face flushed, feeling both embarrassed and aroused at the sight. Both men looked down at the same time, smiling at him as they turned. "Come here," Fred said, his hand reaching toward Harry.

Harry got shakily to his feet. They pulled him close to them, bending their faces to his. He shuddered as they began licking Fred's spunk from Harry's face, sucking and kissing him and each other in a messy dance of lips and tongues. Harry's fears about coming too soon were short lived as his cock began to twitch and fill in response.

His lovers' hands roamed over each other's and his body, caressing and squeezing. Harry shuddered, arse clenching again around the plug, as he wondered what they had planned next. That's when he noticed they had changed the bed. His eyes narrowed and he frowned, trying to figure out why it had been raised so that it was nearly twice as high off the floor now. It was almost like a padded table now. He flushed when he saw both men were watching him.

"Ready for more, slut?" one of them, probably George, asked and they both grinned.

"Yes, Sirs," Harry answered and moaned again as a large hand wrapped around his prick, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Bend over the edge of the bed," the one holding his prick commanded and gave another tug before letting go.

Harry eagerly moved to comply. He wanted to spread his legs too, but the bed was just a little too tall now for that.

"Let's see how flexible our slut really is," he heard and then both twins were chuckling as they pushed him forward a bit so that his toes barely touched the floor and he was lying more fully on the bed, cheek pressed to the side.

"Bend your knees, like a frog," he was told and while he puzzled that one out, he felt hands on his legs, helping position him. It was a stretch and it brought his groin up a bit so that his cock dangled under him, just brushing the soft surface. Hands stretched above his head, knees on either side of his body, he felt obscenely exposed. A feeling ran through him so arousing that his arse spasmed around the plug again.

Hands were petting him, stroking his back, thighs, calves, and arse. Harry looked back over his shoulder and watched as the two men drew together, kissing as they touched him. "Oh, fuck," Harry gasped when he realised what the position meant. He really was going to get his wish.

"Exactly," the twins said together as they broke the kiss. One hand closed around the base of the plug and pulled it slowly from Harry's arse. He squirmed and moaned, feeling too empty after having it in for so long.

"Please," he pleaded.

"You want to be stretched wide around both our cocks?" Fred asked, and Harry moaned in response, unable to answer as three fingers plunged into his shuddering hole. His fingers gripped the bed covers as he arched up onto them.

He heard the slapping noise and looked back again to see George slicking both his and his brother's cocks with lube, both of them shining in the candlelight of the room. Neither brother was small and Harry had a moment, fantasies aside, to fear that he wouldn't be able to take them both. Then the two were pressing against each other, George's hand around both pricks as the twins kissed. Harry's body gave a greedy shudder, clenching around Fred's fingers inside him. "Oh, please, yes," he begged.

They broke apart, saliva dripping from reddened lips in a way that made him think of other fluids. Tongues lapped again, lips sucking at each other and Harry whimpered. When they paused, it was to grin at him with matching looks of mischief. "Cock hungry?" one of them teased.

"Oh, yes, please fuck me, use me," Harry pleaded, lifting his arse imploringly.

They laughed, a deep sexy sound as they moved forward together. Fingers slid from Harry's arse and he felt the novel sensation of two pricks rubbing against his stretched hole. Either one would have gone in easily now, but both still seemed impossible. Harry began to pant, excitement and fear competing to overwhelm him.

While George still held both cocks, rubbing dual heads over the sensitive rim of his opening, Fred laid a hand on Harry's flank, patting him. "Relax," he soothed. "You are going to love both our thick cocks filling you."

The words should have scared him more, but instead, his own cock gave a powerful twitch and he arched up, pushing his hole back onto those twin heads. All three of them gasped then, the pressure intense as Harry felt his body stretch around those slick knobs. Fred and George continued what he started, pressing forward with matching groans as they worked their pricks into him.

The sensation was unlike anything Harry had felt before. Though they worked together, the progress of two pricks was uneven enough that sometimes one would slide forward more than the other, so that he could distinctly feel each and then they would be moving together like one huge prick. Harry's heart was hammering and his body shaking, alternatively frightened he would be split in two and terrified they would stop.

His lovers were always vocal, but they seemed to barely have words for this either, mostly filling the air with moans, punctuated with "fuck" and "oh, yeah." It could have been only minutes, but it was probably longer, when Harry finally felt a hip touching either side of his arse and two sets of balls coming to rest against his own. All three of them, by unspoken agreement, paused, panting and shuddering.

"Fucking hell, that's hot," one of the two men finally managed and Harry couldn't help but imagine what he looked like spread and impaled on the two cocks. He nodded, still breathing harshly as his body kept spasming around the unaccustomed intrusion.

The hand on his hip, gently stroking, brought him back to the fact that someone was speaking again. "Still here, Harry?"

Harry let out his breath in a whoosh, nodding again. "Yeah, it's … good," he managed.

"You want more?"

"Fuck, yeah, please," Harry responded, his body now urging him to move, and he lifted his hips again, giving a squeeze to the pricks inside him. He was rewarded with a set of moans. Then a hand on his other hip tightened and the twins began to move, sliding back only a little before pressing in again. It felt like a bigger move than it was, Harry's legs and arms shook and he actually growled. "More … please."

"Fuck, yes!" And then they really moved, sliding in and out, each time a little more and a little faster. And each movement felt too big and yet fantastically good at the same time. Pain and pleasure began to blend as the cocks dragged back and forth over his prostate. Harry let go, not holding back a single sound as he moaned and swore and cried out with each thrust. His skin was drenched in sweat and his face wet with tears as the two men began to thrust hard enough to rock him back and forth against the bed, his own prick thrusting against the soft fabric under him.

He heard them praising him, gasping "fucking beautiful," and "such a hot slut," as they fucked him. Harry couldn't even think in words anymore, and warning anyone that he was going to come was beyond his power at this point. They probably could tell by the way he was working his hips back with their thrusts and grinding his cock against the bed in between the rough movements. To Harry, it felt like he was suspended for a long time, aware only of the sensations inside him. When his orgasm hit, it was like a sudden eruption, ripping from him so hard and fast that it felt like every muscle in his body tensed and gave out. The shouts of the two men behind him echoed his own.

It almost hurt more when they slid from his body, his hole suddenly too empty and dripping with come as he lay gasping and twitching, unable to control his own movements. His eyes were squeezed closed and his hands were clenched tight grasping the covers.

When he finally heard his name, he was dimly aware that it was not the first time they had said it.

"Harry, you still with us?" The voice sounded both amused and concerned at the same time.

"Yeah," he managed to huff but he wasn't certain it had come out as a word. So he licked his lips and tried again. "Good," he said then. He could feel that they had climbed into the bed with him, one on either side. Hands gently stroked his back and pushed his wet hair off his very sweaty face. He didn't know which twin he was looking at when he opened his eyes.

"Hi," the man said, smiling and eyes shining with pleasure. Harry smiled back and the man looked relieved as he spoke to his twin. "He's okay."

"Of course he is, Fred," the voice behind him answered, sounding proud and petting the back of Harry's head approvingly.

"I did it," Harry said, probably sounding a little goofy but proud of the fact.

Fred's grin widened. "Yeah, you are amazing."

Harry felt warm at the praise and suddenly so sleepy that he couldn't keep his eyes open a moment longer. When he woke later, he had been moved up, laid out in the middle of the bed and no longer felt sticky, so he figured they had used some Cleaning Charms. Both men still lay on either side of him, arms over his waist so they held hands as well. Harry lay there, body still sore, but very content as he listened to the rhythm of their even breathing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fulfilled (di slashpervert 3/5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566871) by [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj)




End file.
